Many consumers record large volumes of audio video (A/V) content, such as television shows on home digital video recording devices (DVRs). DVRs may be included in a set top box (STB) or a stand alone device which is connected to a television signal source, such as an antenna or STB.
A STB often receives encrypted content from a content provider. The STB decrypts and decodes the content to be provided to a display device, e.g. television. If the user selects to record the content, such as by individual content selection, a scheduled recording or a program series recording, and the STB includes a DVR function, the content may be recorded on the internal disk of the STB or on an external disk attached to that DVR. The content is typically recorded on the DVR in an encrypted form and with established digital rights management (DRM) protocols to ensure that the content is only accessed by the user/STB which requested the recording.
Many consumers use multiple STBs in a local area network (LAN) connected to multiple televisions within their house. One STB (a client) may be able to access content stored on another (host) STB/DVR using various digital rights management (DRM) protocols. For example an IPRM (IP rights management) protocol may be used. Another exemplary protocol may be DTCP IP protocol associated with OCAP. Another exemplary approach used is a Home Media Architecture (HMA) which is a proprietary transport approach of Motorola, Inc. A key requirement of most DVR storage approaches, that content be playable only by the DVR that recorded it. The typical DRM approach requires the requesting client device to negotiate access with the host device prior to transferring content recorded on the host to the client. Such negotiation typically requires authentication of the client and a key exchange which enables the client to decrypt the encrypted content. The content typically remains encrypted during transport from the host to the client.
However, despite having more than one digital video recorder (DVR), many consumers still do not have enough storage space for their needs. There is a need to provide additional storage for consumers which is easy to use for consumers, maintains DRM protections of content, and which minimizes bandwidth usage.